fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battlegrounders
'''Battlegrounders '''is a open world action 3D platformer developed by The John Studios along with Square Enix and published by the latter company for PS4, Xbox One, and PC (via Steam). Plot In the world of Alamalga, there where 11 Gods who created the planet using their powers of each element. They where Apollo of Fire, Hephaestus of Gear, Shiva of Ice, Olgros of Leaf, Merlin of Magic, Praxina of Shadow, Shun of Spirit, Ginevra of Water, Odin of Wind, Yang Xiong of Thunder, and Marvs of Earth. The gods have sealed a mysterious, yet evil god named Hydra, who is the element of Devil for his betrayal. Thousands of years later, the world is populated by people of each race with each element. One of those people is Natsume, a wandering ninja who must discover her untold past by traveling with other elements to form a group called the Battlegrounders in order to stop Element Master from reviving Hydra while at the same time rescuing 11 Souls the gods created as sources of power. Throughout her adventure, Natsume discovers new places, fighting bad guys who works for Element Master called Hydra Army, and completing side quests like winning the prize for Smash Brethen Lol Tournament. It is also discovered that she was a potential sacrafice to revive Hydra when she was a newborn, but was thankfully saved by a mysterious woman, who calls herself "The One with a Cipher Sword" and was taking cared by her master. Before her confrotation with Hydra himself, it was eventually revealed that "The One with a Cipher Sword", is actually her mother Nene, a famous ninja who everyone thought she was killed by one of Hydra's henchmen Mani. She and Natsume, combining with the powers of the souls, managed to vanquish Hydra and his Soul W once and for all, restoring peace to the world. Natsume and the others went back to their origin places, but not before asking her mother to stay with her since she hasen't seeing her since she was born, but dissapeared in a cloud of peach blossoms, indicating that Nene ascended to the afterlife shortly after the departure. Gameplay The gameplay takes heavily inspiration from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Each character has a primary and a secondary attack, has their own special ability (must be filled when defeating an enemy, or getting hit by them) with assigned elements, and learn upgrades by leveling up after gaining enough experience from monsters. Unlike Skylanders, it is not a Toys-to-life game since it has a open world field to it, has a third function that reserves for status changing, the orbs are removed so the player can automatically give exp boost after defeating a certain monster, and is more in the style of Final Fantasy XV. The player can equip many items as its can to become stronger, more defensive, or faster by buying in the shop, a monster can drop a random item after being defeated, and in dungeons and other places that has many treasures in it. The stats has 7 types: *Health: How high their health is. *Strength: How strong the character is. *Defense: Made the character resistant to physical attacks. *Special: Can peform a strong magic attack if its higher. *Agility: How fast the character is *Luck: Has a high chance of dropping rare items from monsters. *Critical Hit: Multiples the damage based on the agility. Modes *New Game *Load Game *Options *Extras **Art Gallery **Minigame Collection **Boss Gautlet ***Easy Gautlet ***Normal Gautlet ***Hard Gautlet Controls PS4 *X - Jump, press X again for a double Jump (Based on their height and weight, certain characters can do a double jump like Natsume, and some don't like Cain) *Triangle - Status Changing (like Chef Hi-Jo's Quick Ratio) *Square - Primary Attack (like Natsume's Shuriken) *Circle - Secondary Attack (like Magmass' Rock Bottom) *Analog Stick - Walking and running *D-Pads - Taunts *Option - Pause *L1 and L2 - Dodge (left for L1, right for L2) *R1 and R2 - Special Ability (only actives if the gauce is filled up) Xbox One *A - Jump, press A again for a double jump *Y - Status Changing *X - Primary Attack *B - Secondary Attack *Analog Stick - Walking and running *D-Pads - Taunts *Start - Pause *Shoulder Buttons - Dodge (left for the left shoulder, and right for the right shoulder) and Special Ability (press both of them at the same time when the gauce is filled) Steam *A - Jump, press A again for a double jump *C - Status Changing *Z - Primary Attack *X - Secondary Attack *Arrow keys - Walking (double tap it for running) *1, 2, 3, and 4 keys - Taunts *Enter - Pause *Q and W - Dodge *Shift - Special Ability Characters The characters are represented in each element. You start off the game with Natsume of the Shadow element, but progressing the game you have another character of that said element joining you in the adventure. Praxina Elemental Shadow Apollo Elemental Fire Olgros Elemental Leaf Shiva Elemental Ice Marvs Elemental Earth Ginevra Elemental Water Shun Elemental Spirit Merlin Elemental Magic Hephaestus Elemental Gear Odin Elemental Wind Yang Xiaong Elemental Zap Bosses NPC Locations Homes Light Grass Area Residents Sand Area Residents Snow Area Residents Dark Area Residents Grassy Area Residents Blue Area Residents Red Area Residents Places Light Grass Area Sand Area Snow Area Dark Area Grassy Area Blue Area Red Area Gallery Enemies Shadow Fire Leaf Ice Earth Water Spirit Magic Gear Wind Zap Devil Special Enemies Upgrades Battlegrounders: Final Cut Battlegrounders: Final Cut is the director's cut version of the original, adding more sub-plots, new party members, new enemies, additional locations, and two new optional bosses in the form of Delissa Dust and Burnea. It was released on June 5th 2023, a year after the original was released Playable Characters Optional Bosses Gallery Party Members Enemies and Bosses Others Voice Acting Trivia *The 11 Gods of Alamalga are based on fictional or historical characters. **Apollo is based on the god of the sun in Greek Mythology. **Hephaestus is based on the god of blacksmiths, metalworking, and craftsmen also in Greek Mythology. **Shiva is based on a summon from the Final Fantasy series, which in turn is based on the Hindu god of the same name. **Olgros resembles a mix between The Great Deku Tree from The Legend of Zelda series and Cherrymon from Digimon. **Merlin is based on the wizard from Arthurian Legend. **Praxina is based on the character from Lolirock, abeit turned into a anti-hero than a villain in the show. **Shun resembles a fusion between a centaur and a cursed samurai armor in Japanese legends. **Ginevra is likely based on the Lady of the Lake also from the Arthurian Legend. **Odin is based on the norse god. **Yang Xiong is likey based on the real life Chinese philosopher during the Han dynasty. **Marvs is likey based on Mars, the Roman equivalent of Ares, the Greek god of war. **Hydra is based on the multi-headed serpent from Greek Mythology, athough his appearance resembles Aeon from Castlevania Judgement. *Some of the playable characters from Lupin, Pinocchio and Arthur are based on fictional or historical characters just like the gods. *The game spent 2 years of making as it was going to be a MOBA game, but was changed due to the oversaturation of the genre. *Anath, who is based on the semitic Goddess first appeared in Paradigm, and has since then became a recurring character in other works by The John Studios and takes on different roles as well. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Open World Games Category:Role-Playing Games